


Sweet Memories

by Ribby



Series: Katalfi [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Boromir's first bite--rose water and creamy custard and crunch of pastry--caused him to smile blissfully.
Series: Katalfi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218365





	Sweet Memories

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Taste: Sweet" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Sparked by a lovely dinner at a local Turkish restaurant, and yes, I *did* have katalfi. It just seemed a very Elven thing. Katalfi is usually a walnut and honey mix wrapped in shredded filo and baked, but I've also had it as custard scented with rosewater and wrapped in filo, the way Boromir does here. I've seen it under several different names, but katalfi is one of them (it's also called galactoboureko).

When the sweet course appeared, Boromir, who had been silent until then, suddenly spoke up. "Katalfi--oh, I haven't had this since I was a boy!"

"But katalfi is an Elven dish--how would you know of it in Gondor?" Legolas asked curiously.

Boromir's first bite--rose water and creamy custard and crunch of pastry--caused him to smile blissfully. "A man in my grandfather's guard introduced my grandfather to it, and he liked it so much he made it an official dish."

And across the table, Aragorn successfully hid his smile in his beard--and took a second helping.


End file.
